ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Flavius I, Duke of Ymeria
History of Flavius I, Duke of Ymeria Early Life Flavius was born as the son of Duke Marcus I of Ymeria and Julia of Hessen. He also had an older sister, Julia. In 1540 Julia married Arminius of Almia. In 1544 Flavius married Claudia of Ofir. In 1546 their daughter Julia was born and in 1548 their son Antonius. In 1549 Flavius his father died in battle and Flavius succeeded him as Duke. Edmund Flavius became a reluctant servant of High King Edmund. Flavius disliked Edmund as king because he was a legitimated bastard. He preferred the his legitimate brother Richard. In 1564 Richard was imprisoned by Edmund. Flavius immediately raised his army and joint Duke Edward of Norgan. Meanwhile Flavius his brother-in-law, Almia, sided with Edmund. In 1567 Edmund was defeated and killed and Richard was crowned High King of Anglaria. Serving Richard Flavius had become a friend of Edward of Norgan and King Richard. He was even made Lord Great Chamberlain. Flavius was now the caretaker of Richard's family. Flavius believed it to be his foremost duty to protect the Kingdom from more civil war. In 1568 Julia married Aurelius of Efir, son and heir of the Duke of Efir, who was the Lord High Treasurer. During that same year Antonius married Claudia of Hessen daughter of the Duke of Hessen, the Lord High Chancellor. Flavius became friend with both Arthur VI of Hessen and Augustus I of Efir. In 1570 Flavius was approached by Queen Alisha. She wanted him to poison the young Prince Claudius. She told Flavius that none of her six sons would ever accept Claudius as High King and that his ascension would certainly spark another Civil War. Flavius did as he was asked and Claudius died. Flavius also discovered a conspiracy. Princess Clovina of Anglaria intended to marry Duke Agravain II of Dordrecht. Together they intended to overthrow Richard. Flavius then had Clovina poisoned, knowing that Agravain was not a real threat. In 1574 Flavius provided Richard with a list of Threat, which included his wife, stepson and granddaughter. At first Richard wanted to dismiss Flavius, but he then learned to appreciate the list. Death of Richard I In 1583 Richard I died. This was a great loss for Flavius who had dedicated his life to Richard. Richard's successor was the lazy Charles I. He had already been the King of Avalon for three years. Count Saladin III of Cyropolis had been his Lord High Chancellor and had been the true ruler of the country. Ymeria hated Charles, both for his lazyness and his ignorance. Therefore he conspired with the Duke of Norgan, the Duke of Canter, the Duke of Hessen, the Duke of Exeter and the Duke of Firnia to dethrone Charles and replace him with his fifteen years old son. In 1584 they raised an army and all nobles signed a petition for Charles his abdication of the throne of Anglaria. Charles agreed and abdicated the throne in favour of his eldest son, Edward. Two years later the Avalonian people also had Charles abdicate, but also killed him. Serving Edward Flavius now dedicated his life to serving and protecting Edward. In 1588 Flavius became a member of a secret cult, called the Faith of Light. The leader of this cult was Gaius Valerius Messinus Oraculum. Flavius slowly began to convert Edward to the religion. In 1590 Arthur IV, Duke of Hessen died. Flavius was made the new Lord High Chancellor. Flavius quickly became the most powerful and influential man in the Kingdom. Nevertheless he also made enemies. His most senior enemy was Henry I, Count of Charax the king's brother. Henry was a member of the Army of the Four Horsemen and he despised the Faith of Light. Category:Dukes of Ymeria Category:Nobles Category:Lord Great Chamberlains Category:Yorkist Courtier Category:Lord High Chancellors